The Curious Case of Sam Winchester
by ReidFan24-7
Summary: When on a hunt Sam and Dean believe they are in the clear, even after seriously pissing off a water demon. But when is trouble ever over for the Winchesters? A case in Nebraska would prove to have some startling results. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Really? I would do a lot more to Sam if I did ;)**

 **Second try!**

 **Summery: When on a hunt, Sam and Dean believe they are in the clear, even after seriously pissing off a water demon. But when is trouble ever over for the Winche** **sters? A case in Nebraska would prove to have some startling results.**

 **The Curious Case of Sam Winchester**

-:-

The outcome of the latest hunt had been that of unusual. Naturally, the brothers had seriously pissed off a water demon and had tried to destroy it in many rather irritating ways.

However, what was quite unusual, was that there had been no fight, no quarrel of any kind, but a quick exchange of words and then a poof. The demon had vanished, and in it's place a small royal blue vial.

Simply said it had been the easiest "defeat" the brother had ever encountered. They had, for a moment, questioned their victory, but then had simply taken the mysterious vial, and had taken off.

It had been a long day between the frustration of hunting the little thing down, and neither Sam nor Dean had the energy to question the results.

Some hunts were just simpler than others.

Or maybe they weren't?

-:-

The impala sped soundlessly across the Nebraskan plain, the moon and the many stars alit the road ahead.

The two brothers sat together silently, utter exhaustion taking it's tool.

Sam sat in the passenger seat, a strewn in a rather odd position, that did not look comfortable. His eyes were opened, but it was questioned whether he was truly awake.

Dean was behind the wheel. He had been driving for four hours straight, working hard to find any place to turn in and pass out. There had been none, and his eyes were drooping, his stomach was gnawing, and gas was running low. It was enough to put him in a crappy mood.

In sight of this, Dean looked over at Sam who hadn't moved in the past hour or so. He couldn't stay awake on his own and his brother just looked so peaceful, _too peaceful._

With one final attempt to keep himself awake, Dean knew he had had enough and reached for the radio, adjusting the volume until music played out at full blast.

Sam jerked forward, startled. He shot Dean an irritated yet still groggy look.

"Dean?!" He yelled. He reached for the button, only for Dean to smack his hand away. "What the Hell man?! Turn it down!"

Dean sat up straighter in his seat and yelled in order to be hear over the 'Eye of the Tiger' blaring, "No can do Sammy!" He smirked at his brothers annoyed expression and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, singing along.

 _'Raising up to the challenge of our rivals'_

Sam reached for the volume with one last futile attempt to save his hearing, and yet again received another sharp and painful slap. "Dean?!"

"You just touch her one more time," Dean threatened, with a look that said 'Just try'

Sam slumped back in his seat and huffed. You could never win with Dean when he was like this.

With nothing else to do, he pulled out the small blue vial and studied it intently.

The vial was small and brass, with an intricate pattern that ran along the side. Small words littered it's side, much to small to be made out, let alone read.

The dark blue liquid sloshed thickly inside.

Sam frowned slightly when his eyes caught something.

Dean lowered the music upon seeing his brothers expressions. "What is it now Sam?" He questioned, rather irritated.

Sam didn't look up, his eyes glued to the vial in his fingers. He peered into the mercky liquid working to make out what he saw.

"It can't be..."

"What is it? Sam, what are you going on about?" Dean insisted, he pulled his attention from the road ahead.

Sam made no move to respond. Instead, without another word, he twisted it open.

Dean's eyes flew open, "Sam what the Hell are you doing?! You..."

But it was too late.

There was a shout, a flash, and it was much too late when Dean turned his attention to the road because they were already off the ravine.

Dean's heart stopped as he reached blindly for his brother.

There was a crash. Then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! Thanx for the reviews, follows/favs! :)**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Dean awoke to a searing pain in his temple and cringed when he tried to open his eyes. He groaned and rubbed a sour hand across his forehead, and pushed himself into a sitting position even though it made him feel nauseous and fifty times worse.

The bright twilight of this Nebraskan night illuminated the wreck, washing everything in shadows and an eerie glow. He took a second to asses himself. He found that both his arms were mostly unharmed, aside form a few chunks of glass embedded in the skin. His body was somewhat trapped beneath the steering wheel and the car door that was digging into his side, but he could move his legs around and knew he would find a way out. His fingers gingerly touched around his head and he found a long bloody gash in the back of his temple, most likely a concussion but nothing to serious. Somehow, he had escaped this crash generally unscathed.

He turned his attention to Sam.

Sam lay motionless with his head propped up on the window frame. His side of the car had taken the blunt of the crash. The dashboard dug into his chest and Dean could see a small flow of blood from a wound it was creating. His left arm was fine but the right was tucked somewhere Dean couldn't see. He was pale. Too pale, the sickly pale you get just before you loose too much blood and...

"Sam?" He reached over and shook his brothers shoulders. Sam's head lolled and fell forward, silently. Dean couldn't stop the panic raising inside him. "Sammy?" He called again, a little more desperately. He shook him harder. Still he didn't respond.

"God Damnit!" Dean yelled, slamming his fists against the steering wheel. He tried to wriggle free and get closer to his brother, but found he couldn't. He hated feeling helpless, especially when he knew his brother needed him.

He had to get free.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, struggling against his confines. Still Sam did not respond. "Damn it Sam, you wake up now or I swear I will kill you myself!" He clawed at the seat belt, the leather seat, desperate to find any way out.

Finally the seatbelt came loose and he through that aside. It was but a simple victory and didn't do much in the way of escaping, but it had been something. Dean moved on to the door and tried to pry it open. He figured that since the steering wheel wasn't going anywhere, that if he could get the door open, he could slide out and get to Sam. The impala had fallen in a way where the passenger side of the car had hit first, smashing into a large boulder and then had fallen again this time a smaller distance that had Dean's side of the door free and clear of any large rocks that would get in his way.

He knew that he had been extremely lucky to have survived such a crash. It had been a long drop. But he couldn't bring himself into thanking God or any thing out their without knowing if Sam was alright or not. He had to get his brother free!

"SAM!" Dean bellowed, attempting once again to get his brother to wake up, respond. Still Sam did not move. "Think man, think! How do I get out of this? What do I need to do?" Dean thought aloud. "What would Dad do?"

He thought back to all the times his father had taught him. All those memories, lessons, and still he couldn't remember, he didn't know what to do. Was it from the pounding of his heart? The immense pain welling in his chest? He was too distracted. He couldn't think!

"Come on man," Dean breathed, he exhaled deeply. "Calm down and think. For Sam, for Sam..."

Finally, in a stroke of genius Dean reached for the knife under his belt. His fingers grasped the handle, but when he began to pull it away he felt a searing pain erupt in his stomach. He brought his fingers close to his face, now crimson from blood. The knife was cutting inside his stomach.

How the Hell did he not notice that?!

He ignored it and gripped the shaft once again. Despite the pain, he pulled and the knife slid from his stomach. He screamed as it came away, but quickly recovered. He went to work jamming the blade into the steering wheel and with in seconds pulled it away from the dashboard. He threw it out the window without a second thought.

His stomach hurt like hell, but Dean ignored the pain. He braced his arms around the window frame, pushed away pieces of lingering glass and slid his body through. He gripped the car to keep balance, half walking, half stumbling his way over to where his brother was.

The glass in the passenger window was mostly gone and Dean hurriedly pulled away the remaining chunks. "Sam?"

Still nothing.

He wedged the blade between the door and the crushed metal of the car and pushed harder then he had ever before. Pushed until his muscles bulged, his palms bled and his back threatened to break. With a 'click' the door parted and Dean swung it open.

Dean didn't know what else to do. He had no first aid kit and any medical supplies of any kind was about a hundred miles away. All he had was a knife and his bare hands. For now that would have to do.

"Sam you open your eyes or I will slap you so hard!"Dean yelled, working to keep the quiver out of his voice. Nothing. Still Sam didn't move. With nothing else to do, or could do, Dean smacked his brother hard across the cheek.

"Whe.." Sam's eyes flew open and he surged forward, coughing hard. Dean took a step back, slightly stunned that that had actually worked and smiled. When Sam finally stopped hacking, he turned to his brother irritated. "Dude what the hell was that for?!" He yelled. He cringed slightly and moaned. "And why does everything hurt so damn much?"

The smile on Dean's face faded. "We went over the cliff man. We crashed and you weren't waking up for a long time." He couldn't help himself from choking at the last words. "I'm real happy your back amongst the living man. You scared me bad."

Sam cracked a half smile, "What? I though the mighty Dean didn't get scared."

"Shut up," Dean flipped him off and stuck his hand forward. "Come on man let's get you out of here." Sam reached out but stopped. His eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp. Dean followed his gaze.

This was worse then the crash! Weirder than anything they had every seen before!

Sam gave Dean a frantic look. Dean's brow furrowed.

"Dude, what the Hell is that...?"

 **Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy! I hope you guys are ready for this story to take a few..unexpected turns. Also, dropped the F-Bomb a few times. I really should warn about that. Thanks :)**

-:-

"What the Hell is that..." Dean questioned suddenly, a bewildered expression overtaking his face.

Sam gave him a puzzled look and frowned. "What?" He followed his brothers gaze and gasped.

"What the Hell?!" Sam yelled. He looked up at his brother, eyes extremely wide. "Dean?"

Dean's eye's remained trained and he didn't move, until Sam gritted his teeth, reach over and clocked him aside the head. He groaned when it jolted his bruised arm and shoulder. "Dean?"

Finally Dean looked up, his good hand clutching the bloody gash across his stomach. "Man, that is some seriously messed up Juju." He stated matter-a-factly. Why the Hell are you turning freakin' blue?"

It was what Sam had least expected. Yeah, he could handle car crashes, water demons, broken bones, getting stabbed. Even driving off a stupid ravine! Macho Sam Winchester could handle it all, right? He had been faced with the strangest of things in his young hunting carrier, breezing right through them as if nothing could bother him. Macho. But never had he ever encountered or heard about an occurrence even remotely similar to this.

Why the fuck was he turning freakin' blue?!

Sam gave his brother a condescending look. "If I knew, don't you think I would tell you!" He growled.

"Touchy," Dean joked, but turned serious upon seeing Sam's freaked out expression. "Ok, ok, don't worry. We'll figure this out. But first, let's get you out of here."

Sam nodded, but gritted his teeth when he tried to move.

"Damage check? What's broken?" Dean inquired.

Sam sighed, "Dislocated left shoulder, and a few cuts. My wrist feels kind of funny but it's probably okay." He tried to move it. "Nope, no...broken. Definitely broken. But nothing too bad..." Sam responded, but then his expression darkened. "But..." Sam moaned.

 _Don't say it! Don't say it!_ Dean thought.

"I think my legs are...broken."

 _DAMN IT!_

Dean rubbed his hand on his face. "Broken? Wait, _legs_? As in both of them?"

Sam nodded.

"Really? You sure? Maybe their just sprained," Dean reasoned. Then he did the unthinkable and slightly kicked Sam's right calf.

Sam cried out, "DEAN!? What the HELL!?" He groaned and bit his lip to keep from crying out when something _snapped._

"So, maybe they are broken," Dean commented. "Their broken...and their _blue_."

Sam growled. "There blue yes. AND BROKEN. And I know it's all very funny, but I was kinda hoping to get out of here before the car falls all the way and I get squashed."

Dean smiled, and moved forward. With a wince he pulled his hand from his stomach and Sam could see the visible gash and the blood leaking through. Sam opened his mouth and was about to say something when Dean said, "You ready?"

Sam only half nodded, bracing himself for the inevitable pain. Dean sucked in a breath, reached a hand behind Sam's back and gently under his thighs, before beginning to pull.

-:-

The pain seemed like it would never end, and Sam found himself screaming out in agony despite his best efforts to remain silent.

"Just hang on, Sammy." Dean said, groaning against the strain. Sam nodded, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes.

Dean sucked in another breath and pulled. His biceps bulged with the effort and finally he was able to dislodge one of Sam's long tree truck like legs. "You doing okay there, Sammy?" He called through gasping breaths.

Sam didn't respond, and Dean could see blood beginning to form where he was bitting his lip.

He braced himself again and pulled with all the strength he could find.

He screamed. Sam screamed, a blood curdling yell sounding animalistic.

But finally, both boys were left sprawled on the ground free of the confines of the Impala, gasping.

Dean gave Sam a sideways look, "Dude, how much do you eat?"

Sam snorted, and shot back, "What too heavy for you?"

Dean muttered profanities under his breath before pushing himself to his feet. He gave Sam a long disapproving look before reverting his attention back to the Impala. "Oh, my poor girl." He patted her dented hood, and stared longingly at the bloodstained drivers seat. "She was just _fine_ a few hours ago." Dean muttered. "You so owe me a car, man."

Sam grunted, "Yeah right. Who was the one who drove her off the cliff?"

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for you and the stupid, bottle..." Dean trailed off, and he looked at Sam. They held the same expression, thinking along the same lines. "Sam, did you ever manage to open that thing up? I can't remember."

"I did. But there was something else too, but...Well, I don't know." Sam's expression hardened as he seemed to be thinking.

Dean frowned. "You spill any of the shit on you? You th-"

"What?" Sam asked, when Dean stopped mid sentence. He watched as his brother bent down, and pulled something off of Sam's calf. It stung and Sam winced in pain.

"Not sure hu?" Dean said. He held what ever he had found in front of Sam's face. "You recognize that?" He asked, eye brows raised.

Sam sighed. It was a shard from the bottle, it glinted in the luminous twilight.

"Well it's a start. How about we finger a way out of here, then worry about what was in that stupid bottle." Dean craned his neck and stared up the cliff. It was a long climb. An impossible climb, especially when you could barely move and your brother had two broken legs. He was more then glad when Sam suggested he call Bobby.

"You have your phone, don't you?" Sam called.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I have a phone." He said it as though it were obvious. "It's in the car." He gave her a heavy smack on the rim. A little _too_ heavy. " The old girl's still alive..." The movement dislodged the little rock formation keeping the Impala in place, and suddenly the car was sliding down the ravin. Dean peered over the edge, wide eyes filled with horror, as the Impala hit the bottom and exploded in a red hot flaming mess. "...and kicking." He looked back to Sam, bewildered.

"Wha..? How? You..." Dean stammered. Sam groaned.

"Now we're screwed."


End file.
